


always there

by iloveyou3247



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou3247/pseuds/iloveyou3247
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and wets the bed, IronDad to the rescue





	always there

tony opened peter’s bedroom door and saw his kid entangled in the sheets, crying out and whimpering desperately, tears streaking his face. his heart constricted, wishing his kid didn’t have to deal with all this. he walked over and sat gingerly on the bed, whispering, “pete buddy, wake up. it’s just a nightmare” 

“mr stark... i can’t lose you too mr stark please don’t leave me” peter continued to thrash about, wailing and screaming for tony. tony hurriedly shook him awake. 

peter sat up with a gasp, heart pounding wildly and soaked in sweat. fear gripped him as he struggled to make sense of his surroundings. his entire mind screamed danger and he cried out again, trying to escape. 

peter began to have a panic attack, he couldn’t breathe and everything around him was too tight, too close. he felt himself get pulled down under in the waves and run over by the metal. he screamed, choking and crying. “can’t breathe help please help me i’m going to die”

he felt a firm pair of hands gripping his shoulders and he screamed. “calm down petey, it’s tony. you’re safe, it’s just a nightmare.” peter heard a familiar voice in his ears and he struggled to pull himself from the nightmare. “i’m right here kiddie, you’re safe, everything’s gonna be okay” 

peter reached out, whimpering and mr stark   
pulled him onto his lap and cradled him.   
he grabbed the kid’s hands, placing them on his chest. “breathe kiddo, listen to my heartbeat. now breathe. copy my breathing”   
mr stark rocked him gently before taking exaggerated breaths that peter struggled to copy. 

tony was panicking inside too, wondering how best to help his kid. he held the kid as he struggled to breathe, rubbing his back. but tony was distracted when he felt a sudden warmth in his lap, and a wet patch started to grow. he looked down as he heard a faint hissing noise and he realised with some surprise that peter was wetting himself. but peter didn’t seem to react or even realise what he was doing. 

tony was confused, he didn’t remember peter having any bladder problems. but he figured the stress of the nightmare and the panic attack was too much for peter’s small body to handle and this was the result. 

tony’s heart went out to peter. poor kid, he couldn’t catch a break. and knowing the kid’s fragile, barely there self-worth and his mountain of insecurity, he would be majorly upset when he was lucid enough to realise his accident. but oh well, they would deal with that later. right now, he needed his kid to breathe. 

soon, peter’s breathing had gotten back into order and the kid breathed out an exhausted sigh of relief. “mr st’rk?” 

“i’m right here kiddo.” tony pulled his kid closer and began to rub his back. “you’re safe, no one’s gonna hurt you” now that peter’s panic attack was over, he could think rationally again. the memory of his nightmare came back to him and he fisted the man’s shirt, choking out “don’t go mr stark” 

“i’m not going anywhere kiddo. i’m right here with you” tony soothed. 

tears pooled in peter’s eyes and he was so so tired of crying all the time. mr stark was gonna think he’s nothing but a baby and too much trouble. then mr stark would leave him. who wanted a kid that cried so much? 

peter sniffled and bit down hard on his lip to choke back the new wave of sobs that threatened to break through. he didn’t want mr stark to get tired of him. and he don’t want to be more of a baby than he already was. he just clung tightly onto his mentor, trembling a little. 

but mr stark must have known because mr stark somehow always knows. he ran his fingers through peter’s curls and whispered, “buddy, it’s okay to cry. you’re allowed to cry, yknow?” 

peter swallowed. mr stark sounded sincere, but he didn’t know if the man was just being nice. surely he didn’t want a crying teenager on his hands. 

but mr stark just wrapped his arms around him and cooed “let it out buddy, it’s okay” peter found his head gently pressed into his mentor’s chest. he felt one of mr stark’s hands tracing circles on his back and the other running through his curls. the physical contact was all he needed to break down as he started to sob into the man’s shirt. 

upon hearing his kid’s sobs, tony pulled peter closer, murmuring nonsense words of comfort. “that’s right kiddie, good boy. don’t need to hold all those tears in” he rubbed the kid’s back more. 

peter soon found himself full on bawling into his mentor’s chest but mr stark didn’t seem to mind. “kiddie it’s okay, i’m right here. it’s just me, you can cry” 

his shoulders wracked with sobs and he was almost beside himself with the emotions of the night but but mr stark didn’t seem to be in a rush. he sat there, patiently calming the boy who clung to him tightly. “i’ve gotcha kiddo, you’re okay” 

after what seemed like forever, peter’s wails trailed off into sobs, before fading into whimpers. he was exhausted. peter slumped back against my stark’s chest. he reached up to hastily swipe the tears off his messy face but before he could do so, mr stark’s hand caught his. 

“easy, kiddo, i’ve got it” tony gently reached up and used the pad of his thumb to clean the tears off the kid’s face. he reached for the paper napkin and gently wiped the snot off, saying softly “you’re okay kiddo. you did good. i’m right here” peter leaned into the touch. he secretly enjoyed the feeling of being taken care off. 

“blow your nose for me” peter looked down at the tissue held under his dripping nose and looked back uncertainly at his mentor. “i’m yuck, you shouldn’t have to clean up” “shh petey don’t worry about it. cmon blow your nose” peter obliged and mr stark carefully wiped the mucus off peter’s face.   
“good job kiddo” he praised 

peter loved the affection he received from mr stark. he wished mr stark were his dad. he snuggled up to mr stark & rested his head on the man’s chest tiredly, but content at how safe he felt being held like this. but the back of his groggy mind struggled to grasp that there was something wrong. he slowly began to register the wetness between his thighs and confused, he mumbled “its wet...” the sticky feeling hit him as the crumbling realisation of what he had done sank in and he bolted upright in panic and terror 

“no no no fuck no this can’t be happening” 

peter gazed down in horror at his soaked pyjamas, the wet patch on his mentor’s pants and the soaked sheets. he had fucking peed on mr stark during his panic attack and oh my god any moment now the man could decide that he was disgusting and get as far away from him as possible. 

peter was completely humiliated as he let out a strangled cry and began to pull away from mr stark’s embrace, whimpering pathetically “oh my god i’m sorry im disgusting i’m so sorry i swear i didn’t know i was doing it i couldn’t help it but i’ll clean everything up i swear it’ll never happen again i’m so sorry i really didn’t mean to!” he was sobbing full on again now and he was so so humiliated. 

tony was startled at the kid’s sudden outburst and he tried to think of how he could best comfort his intern. “hey kiddo calm down, it’s okay, i know you didn’t mean to do it it was just an accident there’s nothing to worry about” tony held the kid close as peter struggled to pull away, murmuring reassurances that did nothing to calm the distraught teen. “cmon kiddo shh you’re alright don’t worry about it” 

peter continued to struggle to break out of tony’s hold as he hyperventilated, breaths coming shortly in bursts. but tony took a firm hold of his chin and gently cupped a calloused palm against his cheek. “hey kiddie, deep breaths. it’s okay, everything’s gonna be just fine. deep breaths kiddo can you do that for me?” peter obeyed and his breathing eventually stabilised. “good job petey. shh don’t feel bad, i’ve got it covered. everything’s gonna be okay” 

peter buried his face in his hands and turned away, mortification stopping him from facing his idol. “petey, it’s okay, cmon look at me.” peter refused to look up, beyond embarrassed. “oh buddy” 

“cmon kiddie you don’t need to hide from me yknow” peter just shook his head and buried his face deeper into his knees, sobbing ashamedly. tony sighed and gently pulled peter closer, murmuring, “c’m’ere” peter was still embarrassed but deep down he wanted the hugs and comfort so badly so he didn’t resist, letting tony pull him back onto his lap. he continued to sob as tony wrapped his arms around him and stroked his back, cooing gentle words of reassurance to the kid as he whimpered miserably. 

“i’m so sorry“ he choked out, blushing a deep red as he looked down at tony’s ruined outfit. 

“oh kiddo it’s okay, it was an accident. its not your fault” mr stark shushed him, rubbing his back. he gently adjusted the kid so that his head was once against lying against the man’s shoulder so it would be more comfortable for him. 

peter instantly turned his head so that it was hidden in his mentor’s chest, unwilling to face the man. 

“you shouldn’t have let me in your lap” peter said sadly. “i’m so sorry” he whispered shamefully 

“shh petey you’re okay, it not a big deal. it’s just some sheets and clothes, nothing a wash won’t fix. your body is just stressed and anxious, it’s not your fault kiddie, no one’s mad at you” 

peter sniffled against tony’s shoulder, hiding his face as he burned with the mortification of what he had just done. tony held him close, one hand tracing comforting circles on his back while running the other hand through the kid’s curls, calming him. 

peter closed his eyes and leaned into the touch and comfort, enjoying the affection he craved since may and ben died. he loved being held like this, safe in mr stark’s arms, protected from the world. he momentarily lost himself in the touch and comfort and forgot where he was and what he had done. he shifted and suddenly he was jolted back to reality by the discomfort of his wet pants and he blushed furiously, burying his face further into mr stark’s shirt. oh god the man was gonna get tired of him, he was nothing but a burden. he had kept mr stark awake with his nightmares almost every night the past week, and tonight he has just wet himself all over the man’s clothes. mr stark was being so nice but any moment now he could just leave and never come back, just like his parents had done. peter didn’t blame him, he knew he was hard to take care of. he was suddenly overcome with the fear of mr stark leaving him and he started to sob. 

”what are those tears for buddy?” mr stark asked gently as he stroked peter’s arm comfortingly. 

“m sorry” he whimpered again. “i’m so so sorry for being a bother but mr stark please don’t leave me i promise i’ll be better i won’t do it again but please don’t kick me out. i’ll clean everything up and i won’t do it again i promise...” his voice broke and he sobbed harder. 

“oh buddy. where do you get such silly ideas from? i’m here, i’ll never leave you. there’s no need to apologise, it’s not your fault. shh don’t cry, everything’s okay, i’m right here.” 

“don’t leave me” peter begged 

“i’m not going anywhere. you’re not a bother alright you’re the best kid. and you’re my kid.” 

“i’m so so sorry” 

“it’s okay buddy. accidents happen, you didn’t mean to, there’s no need to get so worked up.” 

peter just sobbed, unsure of whether to believe it. mr stark sounded so sincere, but he wasn’t sure if the man could handle living with him for so long, surely it was just a matter of time before he was kicked out. 

“please don’t be mad...” 

“shh... calm down buddy, you’re okay. no one’s mad at you. i’m right here, and i’m gonna take care of you.” tony reached over and gently used his thumb to brush away the tears on his kid’s face. “you have absolutely nothing to feel bad about alright? everything’s gonna be fine, i promise” 

he continued to hold and comfort the sobbing teen before peter finally calmed down and his sobs faded into whimpers. 

“shh it’s okay... i’m right here, you’ll always have me kiddo” 

by now, peter was bothered by the wet, sticky feeling around his legs and just wanted to get into a dry pair of pants. “wet... i’m disgusting” he squirmed and whimpered shamefully

“shh petey you’re not disgusting. what happened was a perfectly natural reaction to a nightmare. it’s not your fault kid your body just couldn’t handle the stress huh” mr stark soothed, rubbing his arm and brushing his tears away. 

peter sniffled and whimpered a little, whining “m wet” his hand subconsciously tugged his crotch, trying to get the wet material further away from him. 

“cmon buddy, let’s get you all cleaned up.” mr stark said gently, removing peter’s hand from his crotch. the older man then adjusted the waistband of the kid’s pants such that it was lower down and had less contact with his body, to make it more comfortable for him. peter blushed and nodded shamefully. 

“do you want some help out there? or would you rather do it yourself?” 

peter hesitated. he was so embarrassed by his accident in mr stark’s lap and he didn’t wanna be more of a bother to mr stark; the man had done enough. but he was feeling so emotional and he didn’t feel up to cleaning up himself. he just wanted to be protected, comforted and taken care of. 

“help please” peter whispered, looking down at the ground. mr stark ruffled his hair. 

tony slowly eased them off the bed and lifted peter to the ground. but the moment the kid realised, he clutched his mentor tighter and whimpered, “up... don’t leave me please...” his voice broke and he started to cry a little as his cheeks heated up

“oh buddy i’m not going anywhere. up it is then” mr stark said easily, lifting the kid back onto his hip where peter instantly buried his face back in the man’s shoulder and whimpered in embarrassment, crying a little. mr stark patted his back gently, cooing, “it’s okay kiddie, i’m right here with you. nothing to worry about”

mr stark ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to change the sheets, before carrying peter to the bathroom and setting the kid down on top of the counter 

once pulled away from mr stark’s shoulder, peter hastily covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to face his mentor. 

“oh petey... you don’t have to hide from me kiddo” mr stark rubbed his back 

“i’m never looking at you again. ever” he was so ashamed. he couldn’t believe what he had done. 

peter sniffled behind his hands as mr stark began lightly tickling him, forcing him to use his hands to block the attacks. he fought back a smile as mr stark attacked again, and mr stark announced, “ah hah! is that a smile i see?” peter whined, “don’t, mr stark. i’ve been bad. i’m should be in trouble, you shouldn’t have to play with me or help me feel better.” 

tony was shocked at how his kid was reacting. “oh petey, you didn’t do anything wrong. accidents happen, it’s not your fault buddy. you’re not in trouble, okay? you’re my kid, i want you to feel better because i love you and i hate it when you’re upset” 

peter blushed and his heart leapt. mr stark had told him he loved him, even after he made a mess of everything. the man had never said it before. he blushed and whispered, “i love you too” 

tony pushed peter’s hands away and before peter could cover his face again, mr stark cupped his face in his hands and reassured “it’s okay petey, there’s no need to hide or be embarrassed. it’s just me.” he used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears off the kid’s face, and peter leaned into the touch, but ashamedly looked anywhere but at his mentor. 

“you’re okay kiddo” mr stark reassured. peter just nodded and looked down. 

“arms up” mr stark gently lifted peter’s shirt over his head, careful to avoid getting the pee all over the place. then he gently pushed the kid back until he was lying down on the counter top. 

“i’m gonna remove your pants now, alright kiddo? don’t worry, there’s nothing i haven’t seen” 

peter burned with shame as he realised that tony freaking stark aka ironman would be seeing his most private regions, and would be freaking cleaning his disgusting urine off him. he whined and whimpered a little, and mr stark rushed to soothe and reassure him. 

tony expertly pulled peter’s soaked pyjamas and boxers off him, lifting peter’s legs in the air to facilitate the change. peter cringed in shame - he was lying fully naked on the man’s counter, covered in his own pee. his hands snaked to his crotch as he tried to cover himself. tony didn’t argue, just threw his soaked things into the pail. 

tony wet a cloth under the sink uand started to gently wipe peter’s upper body down. the cold feeling against his skin startled the kid and he involuntarily dribbled some urine out onto the counter top. as soon as he realised, tears sprang to his eyes and he whimpered, covering his face again in mortification. 

“oh my god i’m so sorry i didn’t mean to!” 

“shh it’s okay buddy, it was an accident” tony gently rubbed the kid’s arm to comfort him, before wiping up the small puddle on the counter. 

peter whimpered softly and whispered shamefully “im sorry i wet my pants like a baby” 

“shh kiddo don’t apologise, its not your fault. you have nothing to be sorry for” mr stark cooed 

mr stark used the cloth to gently wipe down his legs and thighs, before moving to clean up his crotch area. 

“petey, i know you’re embarrassed but i need you to remove your hands. it’s okay, i’ll be quick i promise. it’s nothing i haven’t seen” peter’s face turned red and he whined. “cmon kiddo, can you remove your hands for me?” 

hesitantly, peter did as he was asked. tears of shame burned in his eyes as mr stark gently wiped his crotch and cleaned up his penis. peter blushed scarlet and whimpered as he was wiped down. tony sensed the kid’s distress so he used his free hand to rub peter’s arm, murmuring reassurances. “just a bit more and it’ll be all over” peter whimpered in embarrassment, tearing a little. when he was all cleaned up, mr stark helped him into a sitting position. 

peter’s face was red from the sheer humiliation of it all. tony’s heart clenched as he saw the distress his kid was in. he stroked his kid’s curls, murmuring reassurances. “good job kiddo, everything’s okay now.” he held out his arms and peter scrambled into the hug, sniffling. tony patted him lightly on the back, giving him the much needed comfort. 

“i’m gonna get you some new clothes, i’ll be right back, okay?” mr stark reassured. 

“no no no don’t leave me please mr stark don’t go. i’ll be good i promise” peter begged, tears starting to fall again. 

“petey you’re always good. shh it’s okay, i’m right here. wanna go back together to your room to get dressed?” mr stark offered. peter nodded ashamedly. he was such a baby. 

tony lifted the kid off the counter and set him down on the ground. peter whimpered a little. of course mr stark didn’t want him in his arms, he was too disgusting. and he couldn’t blame the man for not wanting to be peed on again. mr stark had already been so nice and gentle. 

tony heard the kid’s suppressed whimper and asked “what’s wrong, buddy?” peter jumped and mumbled “nothing” 

tony frowned. “kid, you can tell me if something is bothering you” 

“nothing’s bothering me” 

tony sighed. he didn’t believe the kid for a moment, but he figured he could press the kid later. maybe he was just embarrassed.   
he knew the physical contact would comfort him, so he bent down and held out his arms to peter, cooing, “c’mon buddy, up you go” peter hesitantly reached out and he was immediately lifted onto his mentor’s hips again. he sighed in relief and snuggled closer. tony settled for placing an arm around the kid and reassuring him, “hey, everything’s okay now alright? nothing to worry about” peter nodded mutely, head down. tony ran his fingers through the kid’s hair, hoping to comfort him. 

“do you need to pee, bud?” peter thought for a while. he kind of did, but he didn’t want mr stark to think he was weak and still needed reminders to use the bathroom. so he shook his head. tony wrapped a towel around his waist and walked him back to the room. 

in peter’s room, tony got out a new set of clothes. peter bashfully stepped into the boxers tony was holding out, and he accepted his mentor’s help in getting dressed the rest of the way. 

“okay kid, all done. i’m gonna get changed, then i’ll be right here back with you, okay?” peter nodded reluctantly. he blushed again at the sight of mr stark’s pee-soaked clothes. mr stark seemed to sense his guilt and rubbed his back. “not your fault underoos” he soothed. 

tony hurried to his room and took a quick shower, before rushing back to peter. 

peter was sitting on the bed, looking ashamedly at the ground. tony sat down next to him and put an arm around his kid, asking, “feeling okay, buddy?” peter shrugged, still upset about his accident. 

he felt his cheeks heat up in humiliation. he had no idea how he should act around mr stark - he was so embarrassed that he had basically peed his fucking pants on the man’s lap. oh god mr stark probably hated him and wanted to kick him out. nightmares and wet pants? what a superhero. what kind of intern wet himself all over his boss at 16 years old. he was disgusting. worthless. nothing but a bother. mr stark was probably too nice to tell him he was a burden, but how long would it be before mr stark got tired of him and left him just like everyone else did? tears pooled in his eyes. he couldn’t lose mr stark. mr stark was all he had left. he looked reproachfully at his bladder, blaming himself for not having controlled it better. he sniffled as he tried to mentally prepare himself for any punishment that mr stark might impose. 

tony looked at the small teen snivelling next to him and saw the embarrassed frown on his face. he knew the boy was beating himself up inside for his accident and probably dealing with a lot of insecurity. 

“hey buddy, whatever you’re thinking, just stop. it’s not true, okay?” tony softly reassured him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. peter looked up. 

“cm ‘ere kiddie” mr stark reached out towards peter and patted his lap. 

peter hesitated. “i’m still allowed in your lap?” 

“oh kiddo. of course you are. you always are” 

tony held out his arms and pulled peter into a hug. peter sighed in relief, leaning into the touch. tony placed his hands under peter’s armpits and gently lifted the kid into his lap. 

peter resisted a little, sitting stiffly on his mentor’s lap, still embarrassed about his little accident. mr stark could sense his shame so he gently reassured, “its okay buddy, nothing to feel bad about.“ mr stark began to rub the kid’s back gently until he relaxed a little, his shoulders losing its previous tension. peter rested his head against his mentor’s chest, clinging to the comfort. 

“i’m sorry for wetting my pants. and for getting you all wet” peter hung his head 

“don’t be, kiddo. it was an accident, alright? we don’t apologise for those.” 

“pete, i need you to know that whatever happened tonight, it’s okay. it doesn’t change anything. i love you, and i always will. you’re never a bother, or a burden, and i’m never gonna kick you out. it was an accident, don’t beat yourself up okay? it was my job to take care of you. heck, i WANTED to take care of you. will you let me do that?”

peter allowed himself a small smile and nodded bashfully. 

“ready to go back to bed?” mr stark asked 

peter bit his lip. he was afraid to go back to sleep after the nightmare he just had. he just wanted to stay in his mentor’s arms for a while longer. but mr stark had already spent so much time comforting him and cleaning him up, he didn’t feel like he could take up more of his mentor’s sleeping hours. 

tony sensed his kid’s hesitation and realised - peter was afraid to go back to sleep. he rubbed peter’s back and suggested, “or how about a bedtime movie?” 

peter felt a rush of relief. this was why he loved and adored mr stark. 

“are you sure, mr stark? i wouldn’t want to disturb your sleep” 

“of course kiddo. cmon pete, pick a movie” 

peter made his pick, then leaned back against mr stark as he waited for the movie to load on the stark pad that his mentor had just set up. 

“want some hot chocolate?” mr stark offered. 

peter perked up. he loved hot chocolate. “yes please” 

tony’s heart warmed.

“i’m gonna get us some hot chocolate, i’ll be right back, okay?” 

immediately, peter tensed. he wanted to hit himself for his stupidity. of course mr stark would have to get up to get hot chocolate. logically, he knew that mr stark would be back in less than 10 minutes, but he realised he didn’t have it in himself to be alone, even just for a short while. 

his hand snaked down to clutch at mr stark’s shirt. “i.. i don’t think i want hot chocolate anymore. let’s just watch the movie” peter said softly. the unspoken words hung in the air. don’t go. 

tony picked up on his kid’s worry immediately, and mentally kicked himself for not realising it earlier. 

“why don’t you come make hot chocolate with me? i’ll even let you add the marshmallows.

peter nodded gratefully. he knew mr stark didn’t actually need help. he just wanted to give peter the excuse to follow him, so he wouldn’t feel bad about his separation anxiety. god, he really was such a baby. couldn’t even be left alone for less than 5 minutes. always trailing after mr stark. how long would it be before mr stark got tired of him? 

tony lifted peter onto his hips and he could feel the silent gratitude radiating off the teen as he carried him into the kitchen. he also knew that peter would be berating himself for being weak, for not being able to stay on his own. 

tony rubbed the kid’s back and said softly, “petey, i know what you’re thinking. but you’re not a baby, and you’re not weak i promise. you’re a good kid, the strongest. i’m proud of you kiddo” 

peter sniffled, warmth spreading through him. mr stark always knew what to say. “thanks mr stark” he whispered. 

as they reached the kitchen, tony lowered peter to the ground and together, they set about making hot chocolate, having fun tossing marshmallows at each other and laughing. 

the pair settled into peter’s bed with their mugs, ready for the movie. mr stark’s arm was draped protectively over peter’s shoulder, and the kid was nestled into his mentor’s chest. he felt so safe and protected there as he watched his favourite star wars episode. 

“feeling better, buddy?” peter blushed and nodded. 

halfway through the movie, peter turned and looked at his mentor. 

“mr stark?” 

“mm?” 

“thank you” 

“don’t sweat it kiddo” 

after the movie ended, tony decided that he needed to get peter to bed like a responsible parent. “time for bed, underoos” 

peter whined a little, but his drooping eyelids said everything. tony laughed lightly. 

“i don’t wanna sleep” peter mumbled. 

tony’s heart clenched. poor kid. 

“would it make you feel better if i stayed here with you?” 

peter nodded vigorously, blushing. he felt like such a baby, needing tony freaking stark to stay with him while he slept. but the fear outweighed the embarrassment and he couldn’t find it in himself to tell his mentor that he was fine on his own, because he wasn’t. 

“alright kiddo, staying right here” tony rubbed his kid’s back reassuringly. 

he tucked peter into bed, rubbing his hand through the kid’s curls. he shifted a little, to get himself in bed more comfortably. 

but peter misinterpreted his mentor’s movement. panic shot through him as he thought mr stark was about to leave. he clutched his mentor’s wrist and choked out “don’t go. stay with me” 

mr stark looked confused for a moment, then smoothed his face back into a fond smile. “not going anywhere kiddo. i’m gonna stay right here with you” he rubbed peter’s back until peter eventually fell asleep


End file.
